With today's methods for the circuit layout, supply lines are routed in a first step. That is to say the supply lines are routed before any signal line is routed. Requirements regarding a layout of the supply lines as for example a maximum tolerable voltage drop, are guaranteed as the result of a sufficient number of tracks being assigned to the supply lines. A track is defined as a section of the circuit layout, on which a line (supply line or signal line) can be placed.
According to prior art methods for circuit layout, unused tracks (tracks that are not needed for constructing the circuit layout) are not employed any further. Since the unused tracks cannot be removed later from the circuit layout, in order thereby to reduce, for example, the space required by the circuit layout, expedient utilization of the unused tracks does not entail disadvantages. Since, on the other hand, expansion of the supply lines permits the supply lines to better withstand a voltage drop, a circuit layout in which the unused tracks are utilized to expand the supply lines possesses a not insignificant advantage compared to a circuit layout in which the unused tracks are not utilized. A circuit which better withstands a supply voltage drop can be operated at a higher clock frequency than a circuit in which the supply voltage drops with certain applications to a just tolerable minimum.